I'm a
by xiaohou
Summary: Takuya had two brothers, but are they really his real brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except the places I think.

**A/N**: Okay… So… My Grammar sucks… Maybe there will be many mistakes… and tell me if I had the wrong genre, I'll try to fix it… Well Enjoy…

* * *

_In this world had been divided into continent, the Light Continent and the Dark Continent. The life in the Light Continent was peaceful. Humans, beast and pet monsters were the some of the creatures that lived in there, on the other hands demons, devils and ghost lived on the Dark Continent. There were ruled and had some rules, which made the Light Continent in order and made the city or villages in there lively, but there weren't one single rules at the Dark Continent. Wars always happened in there, to choose who was the better creatures, not only that but they also come to the Light Continent for some reasons. The common reasons were for hiding, to live peacefully, to make war and to conquer the Light Continent. _

_Fener was the capital city on the Light Continent; it's where the royalty lived as a ruler. Minamoto's family was the ruler from many generations and the current King who ruled the continent named Kousei Minamoto (Ok, I'm suck at naming, so try not to change their name.), he married a woman from one of the villages to became his Queen, her name was Tomoko Kimura. After some years, both of them had sons, twin sons. The older twin named Kouichi Minamoto, while the younger one was Kouji Minamoto. _

_Kouichi was a happy, cheerful, healthy boy. He had short black raven hair, he always respects the elders, and also being friendly with other people, he often smiled every now and then to make sure the others not worried about him. All of the royalties and minions praised him, but Kouichi smarter than they thought, even though he just a small child, he knew they just praised him because he the first prince of the continent, who will be the ruler for the next generation. Kouichi didn't care what they think or what they did, he just cared about his little brother who wasn't had enough attention like he did._

_On the other hand, the second prince, Kouji, he was a shy boy and not talkative type. He had a weak body, in which got sick very easily. Sometimes when he got sick, he pretended he was all right, so the others not worried about him, even thought it will make him sicker in the following day. Despite from his health condition, Kouji was truly a prodigy. He can master and understand everything that had or had not been thought, but still nobody cared for him except his brother and mother. Kouji had the same color hair as Kouichi; the only difference is just the length of it. He had a beautiful long straight hair, sometimes other people thought he was a girl and should become a princess instead of a prince._

_Their father despise the younger twin, not only because he wasn't the heir of the crown but he also waste his brother's time to took care and played with him, in addition he always got sick easily. So when both of them were 5 years old, Kousei took action. He knew Kouji was sick, he had a very terrible fever and Kouichi looked after him in his room. Kouji felt a little cold, and then asked his twin if he can hug him, the older twin just smiled happily, soon he quickly hugged his younger brother, let him sit on his lap. Kouji just snuggled into the older twin's chest, he didn't really knew what happened, he just felt that his older brother put something around his neck, he tried to focus to what Kouichi wanted to say, 'Mother make it especially for us, the symbol of yin yang, the white one for you and the black one for me. I wrote our name behind them, so from now own we…' Kouichi couldn't finished his sentence, someone brake into the room, soldiers and a lot of it. One of them quickly grabbed Kouji who slightly conscious and pulled him out of the room, while Kouichi screamed his twin's name, try to brake free from the older men grip, demanded to the soldier who brought his brother away from him, but no avail, his one and only brother had been took away._

_After calmed down for a few minutes, Kouichi quickly went to the Throne Room looked very angry, he realize his father unpleasant gaze and his mother sad face. 'You did this.' was the first words Kouichi said to him; his father just raised one of his eyebrows, tried not to understand what his son talking about._

'_You kicked Kouji out of the castle, don't you?'_

'_Kouji? Who is this Kouji you talking about, my son?' Acting innocent, while the Queen not looked at them both._

_Kouichi couldn't held his temper anymore, 'KOUJI, YOUR SONS, THE SECOND PRINCE AND MY TWIN BROTHER.'_

'_Are you sick, my boy? You don't have any brothers or sisters. You are my only son, the heir of this castle in Fener country, the next ruler of Light Continent. You had the power of light.' Gave him a warm smile._

'_No! You wrong! YOU ALL WRONG! Kouji the one who had the power of the light, he is the better prince than I am, why can't you all realize that.' _

'_Kouichi, stop talking about someone who isn't here, I don't have another son and you don't have siblings. Right dear?' He turned his head to his Queen._

_She just nodded, still looking at the floor. 'See, Kouichi. Maybe you should rest, I think you worked to hard and start to hallucinating about having a brother.'_

_Kouichi knew his father playing something; he stormed out of the room, still pissed about what his father did to his twin, 'One day I'll make you regret it.' he thought for himself._

_The soldier took little Kouji all the way from Fener city, which located in the middle of the continent to Kalores village, located South East from Fener in the middle of they had to climbed two mountains, past the forest and crossed the bridge then they could reached Kalores villages. They had been traveling for three days straight, which not make Kouji's condition any better. _

_It was raining that night; nobody went outside from his or her home. So the soldier just left him on the street, the King wanted him dead but the soldier can't kill him like that, on Kouji condition leaving him at a cold rainy night will make him dead tomorrow. _

_After the soldier left without one person noticing him, someone came to the street, he looked at Kouji and start speaking 'Hi! Are you okay?'_

_Kouji tried to open his eyes but he failed, 'Come on! Talk to me.'_

_His eyes getting heavier by the second, while the other still tried to speak with him 'Hey! Wake up! Wake up! Wake- '

* * *

_

"—up, wake up, Kouji." A little brunette shook the older boy on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, groaned.

"What is it, Shinya?" looked at the brunette tiredly.

"You having a nightmare, what is it about?"

Kouji still lied down on the bed, "I forgot."

"Do you still feel sick? I can bring your breakfast upstairs if you want to." Concerned was all over his face.

"Don't worry, I fell fine. You don't have to brought my breakfast, I will go down stairs." Smile slightly and slowly sit on his bed.

"I'll help you."

Both of them reached down stairs, making their ways to the kitchen, both of them saw someone, she turn her head and smiled at them. "Hey, how are you feeling Kouji?"

The raven boy looked at the brunette woman, one hand at Shinya's shoulder, he nodded and reply, "I'm feeling fine, mom. In fact, I think I can go to the guild today."

"You don't have to push yourself too hard. Your brother can do that you know. Right Shinya?"

The younger brunette nodded, "Right! I've been do your work since your absences."

Kouji can't hold his laughter, "No Shinya, I have to go there, he needs me."

'_He?' _The woman seemed know what his son was saying, she nodded, "Okay, you have my permission, but Shinya will go with you whether you like it or not."

"What! You don't like when I'm hanging around with you Kouji?" surprised by his mother statement.

"I never say that."

Both of them approached the dining table and start to eat.

* * *

It was lunchtime; at the same time it was cue for both boys to go to the Knight's Guild, Kalores was one of the villages, which had a Knight's Guild, it's where all knights trained their skills and waiting for a mission from the capital, in addition they can guard the village as well. Not ordinary people can become a knight; they had two type of knight. The first one Lord Knight, it when the knights use more to the physical attack, they had to have strength, will power, agility and vitality. The second one was Rune Knight; this was when a knight can use both physical attack and magic, usually they use spear as weapon for long distance attack, endurance, mentality and intelligent were required to become Rune Knight.

Kanabara inn was being request by the guild to brought lunch as well as dinner everyday. Usually it was Kouji job to do the delivery but, because he easily got sick, sometimes Shinya had to do it. Kanabara inn was an inn and restaurant itself; also the place fir Kanabara's family lived.

Both of the boys reached in front of the gate of the guild, two knights stand by each side. When two brothers almost inside the building, they had been stopped.

"Where do you think your going? This was Knight's Guild building." Said one of the knights.

"We know." Reply the raven hair boy.

"You know and you still want to walk inside? ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No were not." Kouji let out a sigh "You guys must be new Knight right?"

"How did you know?" Both of them begin to take battle stance.

"Because they come here everyday, idiots." The voice came behind Shinya. It was a brunette, he was smiling, and he glowed like a sun.

"C-Captain!" Both of knights saluted.

"Hi, Taichi." Kouji turned his head to see the man.

The brunette hugs the raven hair boy, "Hi there beautiful."

"You know captain, if the vice captain see this he will be furious." Shinya give a playful smirk.

"He won't find out, and hi to you too." Taichi still hugging Kouji while glared at his mans "You guys better say sorry to them or no lunch for each of you."

"What? Why should we captain?"

"Because they the one who brought us meal everyday, either you guys apologize or fell the wrath of all the Knights inside the building. " He heard some squeak noise.

"W-We sorry…."

The older brunette looked at the raven hair boy, who sighing "Don't worry, no harm done."

Then they start walked inside the guild, they can saw some of the knights who were training and some were taking a rest. Shinya told Koouji he would be at the cafeteria to give the knights their lunch, while Taichi stick with the raven boy. They walked towards training ground, when suddenly they heard a voice. "So you're feeling better?"

"Geez, why everyone asking me the same question today?"

"I don't" said Taichi, who was being ignored.

"Well maybe because you were sick and can't leave bed for one week."

"Don't worry I feeling fine, Yamato. For vice captain aren't you a little too relaxed?"

"It lunch time, just let me rest."

Let's introduce a little about both captain and vice captain of the Guild. Captain, Taichi Yagami, 21 years old (I don't use their real ages), a Lord Knight, always being so playful and cheerful but when he in serious mode no one can stop him, like to play with Kouji and Yamato (especially Yamato), his motto was _help others first before yourself. _

Vice Captain, Yamato Ishida, 21 years old, a Rune Knight, always put his poker face, it had to be a miracle to see him smile, he wished Kouji can become a Rune Knight one day, although it was impossible, he acted cold even though he wasn't.

"I thought you are sick and still stuck in the bed. What are you doing here?" Someone come, a brunette the hair a little darker than Taichi.

"Well, Mr. Lord Knight, if you checked on me this morning, you should had know my fever was gone." Kouji gave a playful smirk.

"Don't look at me, the captain said I had to be here first thing in the morning."

"Takuya don't blame it on me." Taichi was pointing at the younger brunette.

"Sorry captain." Takuya apologize, and then look at the raven hair boy again, "So, what are you doing here again?"

"I have to see _him_."

"Oh, him. Yeah, because you didn't come he didn't eat for three days." Yamato stole a quick look at Kouji, he sighed, "I know he could do that. Where is he?"

"The last time I check he was outside his cage."

Kouji nodded, he whistled as loud as he could. Waiting, waiting and waiting. Then they could hear a footstep, it just like someone running towards them, or towards Kouji. A wolf, he had a stripe ice blue and dark blue fur, jumped to the raven hair boy, which only made him fell to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Wolf." He ruffled the wolf fur before standing up. "Now, I've been hearing you had not ate for three days, right?" The wolf whimpered before Kouji continue, "So why was that?" He sighed, kneel to reached Wolf level, "I always told you, you can trust these people, they my friends, they won't poison you nor harm you. You had to eat everyday I want you to be healthy, alright?" The wolf nodded.

"I still wondering, how can Kouji understand him?" asked Taichi, Kouji and wolf went to the cafeteria.

"I don't know, it just did." Said Takuya.

"Takuya." The young brunette look at the blond vice captain, "How old are you?"

"Er… 15."

"Kouji?"

"From what I remember he supposed to be 13. Why?"

"Just counting. How long he been here, since when did Wolf come and how much you progressing till now."

"Come on Yamato. Stop thinking, you will become old faster you know." Said the Captain.

"Unlike you Taichi I care about him and the Guild."

"What? You think I don't?"

The blond just shrugged and smile, following with laughter.

* * *

At the same day, in the castle located at Fener. Prince Kouichi stormed to the Thorne Room; he quickly kneeled in front of the King and Queen.

"What can I do for you today, my son?" said the King.

"I want you to fulfill your promise."

"Which promise is that?"

"I can go outside of the capital to a journey, when I already reach 13 years old."

"Ah! That one. Yes, you can my boy, but may I ask you a question?" No answer, so the king just continued, "Why do you want to go to a journey? What purpose?"

For the first time, Kouichi lift his head, saw his own father, "I want to search for Kouji."

* * *

Da!Dam! Confuse? Yes? No? Review please. Oh, if someone know the name of Ken's and Takuya's parents please tell me. I kinda need it. Thx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hahahaha…. I'm back…. Like usual Grammar suck and there will be many mistakes…. XD….

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon….

* * *

"What? Kouichi we been through this before, you don't have a brother named Kouji." said the King.

Kouichi didn't say anything; he didn't even look at him, he just look at the floor because he knew the answer. His father, the king will oppose him to go on the journey now. The king keeps rambling about many things, while Kouichi ignore him all the times. He just wants to go already, is too much to ask?

"-did you get it? You can't leave this castle with that kind of reason." King gave him a determination look, but that doesn't make Kouichi scared or anything, he still looks as calm as ever.

He sighs, "Father, even if you disagree with my decision I'll still going to find Kouji."

"WHAT!"

"Maybe you don't understand what I mean, but you promise and if the citizen know the king broke his promise more importantly to his own son, what will the continent say about Fener, about the ruler of the Light Continent."

A boy whom everyone called elder walked toward the King, he wearing all dark clothes and cloak and start to whisper, "Your Majesty, I think you better listen to His Highness request. What he said might be true; it will bring disaster to the power of Light also if Your Majesty worried about His Highness why doesn't let some guards follow him on his journey. "

The king consider the elder suggestion, then agree with him, "Alright, you can still go on the journey my child, but under one condition I will send some group to accompany you."

Kouichi let out a sigh, "Looks like I don't have any other choices."

The king happy with his son decision, and let him prepare for his journey. Kouichi soon left the Thorne Room; he looks left and right, see if there someone followed him around, after he thought everything safe, he change into a soldier uniform and ran to the underground.

In there, many guards and soldier are taking their rest. The raven boy went inside without a problem, nobody realize he is the prince, yet. Well, except two people who sat on the corner, both of them shocked after looked at the young prince dressing as a soldier. Kouichi noticed it and quickly ran to them.

"Geeze, here I thought you already done with dress up," said one of them, he is a fat boy who wore defender armor.

"Hey! Show some respect, you know who he is right!" the little guy who wearing an orange hat seems angry to the fat boy.

"Okay, okay, that enough guys." Kouichi separate the two of them before anything could happen, especially get the entire room attention. "Junpei, I wouldn't stick in these uniform if it wasn't important, ok?"

"So something happened? You-" before the little boy could finished his words, the young prince gave him a dead glare.

"Tomoki, didn't I told you not to call me that while I'm in this uniform."

"So-Sorry, kinda forgot about that."

"ANYway, everything settle on my side, you guys ready for the journey?"

"We sure did." Junpei gave a thumb up.

The prince nod, "Great, but-." He said in hesitation, "we got a little problem."

"And what is it?" Tomoki gave a curious look.

Kouichi gave a sign so they come closer and whisper, "You see, the devil want his minions to come." He let out a sigh "We need to find a way to make them not following us. Got any plan?"

The three of them thinking for a long time, 'AHA!' the only gesture Kouichi made, he whispered something to both of Tomoki and Junpei, who understand what their prince are saying, both of them saluted him and run to the town as fast as possible. _'They run faster than I thought.' _Kouichi had not told them when will they left, which actually still 3 more days, but… Oh well, it was their problems.

When Kouichi still wondering around with his disguise uniform, he bumped into someone, 'Shot! Whoever it is please don't recognize Me.' he quickly bowed "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. I deeply apologize to you." It was so quiet and Kouichi start to felt guilty or nervous, but the person who being bumped just laughed, "Well, well. Your Highness isn't it too old for you playing dress up?"

The prince recognizes that voice, he quickly glance up, it was the same person, the one who gave opinion to The Majesty, the Elder. "I'm so sorry Elder, I-" the Elder cut his sentences, "Kouichi, I already told you, stop being formal and stop calling me Elder. I know it's my title but I'm still 19 years old, I'm not THAT old."

"But you older than me."

"Anyway, we talked about this matter and you already promise or you will be like in your father situation."

"Okay, don't worry about it Ken-nii." Ken seemed to be happy at his decision, soon they walking together to Kouichi's chamber.

The Elder, Ken Ichijouji, is the one and only apprentices of the previous Elder in the castle. Ken followed his master footstep to dedicate himself to the Light. After his master died, he becomes the next Elder at age 12, people said he was a prodigy and act wisely, so they didn't worried a bit. After he familiar with his daily works, he has other job and that is teaching the future Light. Ken teaches Dark Magic and the Priestess teaches Light Magic, both of them knew which is the best element for the young successor, not only that they knew what happened to the real Light, they support the young prince to look for his little brother and thus everything going exactly like they planned.

Arriving at Kouichi's room, the raven hair boy bow slightly to the Elder, "Thank you for earlier Ken-nii."

"It's okay, we will help you the best we can, but… I think I put you into a worse situation." Ken felt a little guilty because of his suggestion, now about 30 soldiers and 10 guards will follow our little Prince.

"Don't worry, I already think of a plan."

* * *

It was the day for their departure, Kouichi lead all the party to Nate Town which located on the West, the journey took only 2 days by carriage and yes… The King told Kouichi to use a carriage, so he didn't need to walk or dirtying his shoes, he was wearing a royal clothes with a cape and the Kingdom Royal Logo, plus he tied his hair. They arrived in the city at sunset; the guards and soldier were tired, as well as the horse. Kouichi decided to spend two nights in here, he told to the party to enjoy themselves and order anything they like. These make all of them lost their guard and also a perfect chance to run away.

Like usual the guards changing shift to look after the one and only Prince, on the other hand, the Prince locked himself since they arrive. When it was almost mid-night, a defender and an archer walked to Kouichi's room, but they being halt by the guards.

"Address yourself!" said the guard.

"Junpei Shibayama, Defender class from Fener City, working in 2nd division." The defender saluted.

"Tomoki Himi, Archer class also from Fener City and 2nd division." The archer also saluted and then continues, "His Highness want to see us."

The guards think for a while, one of them check whether he already asleep or not, apparently the young Prince hadn't asleep yet, he also let Junpei and Tomoki to come in. Junpei locked the door, as soon as the door locked, Kouichi stand up; he started to speak, "Great, did you guys get it?"

"We sure did Your Highness." Tomoki took out a package.

"Good, now you guys just need to wait for me at the gate." Both of them nod, they went out from the room.

"His Highness is sleeping, don't disturb him." After said that both of them acted like their enjoying the party.

Inside the room, Kouichi change his royal clothes into a commoners, his took of his ribbon and let his hair fall, he cover his hair by using a hat, he wearing a boots now and not to forget his yang necklace. After pack some of his things, he jump from the window (they planned Kouichi's room will have one or two windows), he jumped from roof to roof.

He stopped at the most deserted path, soon he arrive at the gate, both Junpei and Tomoki already waiting. "Good job, Your Highness you're mission is a success." Said the fat boy.

Kouichi realize something, "Oh yeah, you guys need to stop acting like that."

"Acting like what?" the youngest boys a little confuse.

"Don't treat me like a royalty, call me by name please."

"WHAT! But we could-" Junpei cut the little boy words " Fine by me, Kouichi."

"JUNPEI! Aren't you being a little too informal" Tomoki get mad.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. He the one who said to call him by his name." Junpei is pointing at Kouichi, who is nodding.

"I-I- I will call you master instead Your Highness, i-it's not that I want to disobey your command… I-It just… I-I-I just can't call Your Highness by name. " Kouichi sighed at Tomoki statement, _'Well it's better than Your Highness.'_

"So.. Kouichi, where should we go first?"

Kouichi thought for a moment, "Well, it's better if we go to a place which is difficult to be spot, then we can decide where to go next. We better go quickly, they will start searching first thing in the morning." Thus they went to a village, located in the middle of the forest, the village didn't have a name and the villagers not bother to name it.

Like as Kouichi suspected, early morning the guards came to check on their Prince, after found the empty room, all of them made a huge commotion. The news spread quickly, it also reached Fener before noon. When the king knew about it, he command thousands of groups to look for his son, not only that he also told someone to make a poster, a missing poster and he will give a reward to those who find his son.

On the other hand the Elder, found the situation quiet amusing. _'Well I guess it was his planned and I think he gave me my punishment.'_because of this commotion the King asked for the Elder opinion frequently, and sometimes he blame this event happened because of him.

Now, let's back to Kouichi's party. They stay in an abandon house, the Prince look at the world map, while the others just looking at him for an hour.

"Okay Kouichi spill it out. We can't understand until you say something" Junpei had enough with the silence atmosphere.

"Oh, sorry. I just trying to figure it out something." He snapped from his own world.

"Maybe we could help, master."

He let the world map on the lied on the floor, "Eight years ago, when my brother being took by the soldier. The soldier didn't come back until three days after, so I currently calculating which the places they went."

"Three days…. Well from what I heard, if we from Fener we can get into two places. One is Sefte village and the other one is Kalores village." Said Junpei.

"We near Sefte and Kalores a little far from our current location." Tomoki looked at the world map.

"I guess Sefte our next stop, if Kouji not there, we go to Kalores next." Seems the Prince make up his mind.

Both of his friends nodded.

* * *

Kouichi full chapter…. Who like Kouichi? I do, he my second fav character! XDDD

I'll try to type the next chapter faster…. What can I say I'm a slow type…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The same like other chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon….

* * *

In Kanbara residence, a young Lord Knight just woke up from his slumber. His change his clothes and come down stair.

"Morning" Takuya greet his family that was in the kitchen.

"Afternoon to you too, my dear." Said his mom.

"WHAT! It's afternoon already?" The brunette seems in shock.

"Yep and you snore too, out loud." His little brother laughed. "For a knight you don't look so knightly."

"SHUT UP! I WAS TIRED!" The brunette shouted at his little brother "By the way mom, where is Kouji?"

"He's in the Lehte Forest looking for some stuffs, alone I think." Shinya said.

"ALONE! Mom you should know about Kouji's condition he…" before Takuya could finish his sentences, his mother cut him off"… he has a weak body, we know Takuya, all of the villagers know too."

"Then why you let him go alone?" Takuya fold his hands and gave her mother a glare.

"Young man, don't you dare give me THE glare!" His mother glared back at him. "And his not alone, wolf with him."

"WHAT! WOLF! Why him?"

"Because he's more dependable than you." Shinya laughed.

Ignoring his little brother comment, he is talking to himself, "Argh! I should wake up early. Wait; maybe it's not too late. I can follow him to Lehte Forest, yeah that's it!" Takuya stated to run, but his mother caught his clothes before he could reach the door.

"Takuya, Kouji said you couldn't follow him."

"WHAT! Why?" the brunet whine.

"Maybe because you won't let him do anything he wanted."

"B-but I trying to protect him."

"By interfere with his personal space?" his mother sighed "You know you too protective to him, you don't act like this to Shinya, his your brother too you know."

From behind Shinya shouted _Yeah! That's right._

Takuya looked down, "Mom you should know why, and I don't want to talk about it." The room fell silent for a while "Beside" Takuya started to talk again, "Kouji much cuter, kinder and prettier than Shinya is."

"HEY! WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! BESIDE, KOUJI ALSO MUCH KINDER, MORE GENTLER AND HE ALSO ACTED LIKE BIG BROTHER THAN YOU DO!" Shinya shouted at Takuya.

Then both bothers start shouted at each other about how good Kouji is, his mother just left them at the kitchen and started to serve customer outside.

From outside the brothers could hear their mother shouting, "Takuya, Shinya if you guys finished shouting at each other, help me outside."

* * *

Outside Kalores village, Kouichi and his friends just got out from the forest.

"Finally, Kalores. Man I'm hungry. Kouichi let's hurry up to the village and eat." Junpei's eyes are shinning, not to mention he also drooling.

"Calm down, here eat this to fill your big hungry stomach." Kouichi tossed an apple to Junpei.

The three of them start walking towards Kalores, "Master, what if we can't find your brother in this village either?"

"Guess we have to look for him in other town, I will never give up Tomoki."

"And we always here to accompany you."

"Yeah, what Tomoki said, but first" Junpei's stomach growled, "Please fill my stomach."

The prince and his archer laughed at the defender, when they arrived, the defender dragged Tomoki and Kouichi to Kanbara inn.

"So Junpei, why here?" Kouichi asked.

"They said the food in here is delicious, plus this inn always sending their food to the Guild, that's why I want to try it." Junpei start to ordering many foods, the goggle brunette waiter wrote down every single thing that Junpei order.

"Just for your information, my mother is the one who cooking today, not my brother. So don't be disappointed." The waiter walked to kitchen with the menus.

"Geez, and you call that a service?" the defender give the waiter a glare even though he is not there.

"Junpei, I think that waiter just warning you" Tomoki give his friend a smile.

Outside the inn, some of the villagers notice the black mist that surrounding their village, they though it just going to rain like the other mist do on the usual day, but no this one is different. One of the child that life there touch the mist their hand began to burn, it's like they touches acid water. Then when the mist touches the goods it's melt, the villagers run in rampage, searching from help.

The same thing also happen in the guild the Lord Knight's attack not doing any harm the mist, every time they try to hit it with their swords, they melt.

"Damn! Not good! Yamato!" Taichi swords melt every second.

"Can't talk right now." The Rune Knight's magic also do a little damage on the mist.

"You and all Rune Knights must lead the villagers to a safer place, you guys the only one who can open the path. " The captain commands him.

"What about you and the others." Yamato seems concern.

"We try to do something about it, help the villagers first! NOW! That's an order!" Detecting the hesitation from his commander, he told it as an order so the vice captain couldn't reject it, Yamato always do what the captain's orders.

Under the command from Yamato all the Rune Knights run to the residential to help the villagers running away, while the Lord Knights backing them up.

"Mama…" A little girl was sitting in the middle of the mist crying for his mother, her clothes already torn and her skin was red because of the mist.

"Mama… MAMA!" The mist is going thicker in her surrounding. The captain who just passing by, looked at the girl, he quickly ran to her, ignoring the mist, half of his armor is now melting, his glove is burning, and he barely bare foot. He don't care what happened to him, Taichi quickly warp her with clothes, pick her up and shield her with his body, he starts to run, but every path was being block by the mist. _'Guess I have to charge through it!' _

_**WIND **_**,** a very strong wind divide the mist into half.

"What?"

"Taichi, go!" Yamato is standing behind him and ready to cast another spell.

"Thanks." Taichi give him his usual smile.

"It's your order to lead the villagers to a safer place and you got one in your arms." Yamato is pointing at the girl.

Lord Knight's capatain is laughing, "I guess you're right."

"Taichi, no time for jokes, take that girls to her parents." The blond pointing at the paths that he made.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the captain." The brunette is running to the hill, where there is no mist, all the villagers evacuating there.

* * *

Back to Kanbara Inn, "Everybody hurry up and take the secret passage." Yuriko Kanbara guide each of her customers to use the secret passage that lead to some places. "Shinya, you will guide them to the hill ok?" Her youngest son nods. All the family already got their jobs for this Yuriko and her husband guide the costumer to the secret passage, while Shinya guided them to the escaped place, last is Takuya who dress himself as a knight look around for the customer that was still in there.

He is approaching the raven hair customer, who "Hey, you guys have to evacuated too."

"Oh, you're that waiter." The fat boy is pointing at Takuya.

The Lord Knight ignored the rude pointing, "The secret passage that way, come on. We don't have all day."

"Sorry, but we will help the knights. Why don't you the flee with the others." The raven hair boy offers it with a smile.

"What? No way. I'm a Lord Knight of this village I will never run and you guys just a visitors. I can't allow you in the battle."

"Don't worry about us Mr. Knight, we can fight. Really."

Takuya know it just wasting if he keep arguing," Fine, the name Takuya Kanbara, Lord Knight at your service."

"Kouichi, I can do black magic." He shakes hand with Takuya, "and these are my friends, Tomoki an archer and Junpei the defender."

After agreeing with one another, they went out of the inn, finding what the cause of the mist and how to end it.

Outside the village, at the entrance of Lehte Forest, two figures are standing looking at the Kalores village, which is now almost all the houses don't have, the roof.

"What happen?" The one using a black coat startled, seeing the condition of Kalores.

"Come on Wolf, let's see what happened." Both of them start running.

In the middle of the fight the group was scatter, Tomoki is running alone near the gate, he using his holy arrow to the mist, but they just going through them, even though his weapon was not melting, it still does not harm the mist.

"Shoot!" The mist already surrounded Tomoki, just as the mist started dashing to him, he hear a voice.

_**CRYSTALLIZE**_, all the mist around the boy is transform into a crystal.

"Are you ok?" The archer look at his savior, he is wearing black cloak, his face is cover with his black hood, he is carrying a big long wand _'magic user'_, it is the first thing Tomoki thought. Beside him there is a wolf? Or a dog? Tomoki looks confuse in it, he never seeing this kind of animal in Fener, he wearing a BAG PACK?

"Hey." The man asking the archer again, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yweah, ok, I'm ok." Tomoki still in shock, he can't say some words right.

"What happening in here?"

"I don't really understand, but there this mist and it start melting the town also harming the villagers. The kinghts can't hurt it."

After saying his gratitude, the man start walking to the town.

Tomoki grab his cloack, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Saving the town, what else?"

"I'm coming too."

"but-" The archer quickly reply, "My friends are inside."

The man nod, "Okay, you got a name?"

"Tomoki, an archer, pleasure to meet you." He offers his hand.

The man put his hood down, "Kouji, Kouji Kanbara, I'm the second son of Kanbara Inn's owner." He shakes hands with the boy, when Kouji starting to let go, Tomoki grip his hand tighter, his face is in shock.

'_That face, he looks like Master Kouichi.'_

* * *

Yay~ Tomoki meet Kouji~~~~

XD, I try to make the next one quicker. Please be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to be says. On wards.

* * *

_**EXPLOSION**_, Kouichi made many explosions anywhere, even though it did some damages, the knight did not seem to be happy about it.

"Could you do magic which will also harm the village? _Please?_" Takuya patted on the prince shoulder, his voice was firm.

"Sorry about that, like I said I'm only do dark magic. At least it done some damage, right?" The prince just gave him an angelic smile, trying to make Takuya calm down a little, but the effect was different, the knight slowly backing down, his face showed uneasiness toward the prince.

Kouichi continue to cast 'explosion' spell, while Takuya running in front of him, according to our Dark Magician, they have to be something that make the mist spread, maybe some kind of core or it just a creature from Dark Continent playing trick on them. They already run around the town but they can't find anything that look like a core.

On another team, Junpei somehow managed to find others Knights, Taichi and Yamato. "So~, what are we suppose to look again?" Taichi just following Junpei at the back, his condition got from worse to worst, some of his skin already burning red.

"Well, I'm not the brightest one, but I think you guys need to go to find some rest spot." Junpei suddenly kick something hard, when he look at the floor he found a crystal. Then he realizes more crystals were on the ground.

"Hey, did this village produce a crystal or something?" The defender turned around to seek some answer.

Yamato walked closer to him, he picked the crystal, examined it. "No, we never produce any minerals or jewelries. This crystal made by magic."

"Hey guys." Taichi called "Is it just me or there are an empty space where the crystal was found."

Yamato a little surprise at the captain statement, '_Even on his condition he still can analyze everything. ', _He sighed, "Maybe we should follow it, who know we will find your comrades, Junpei."

"I never really worried about them, they can take care of themselves." The brunette scratched his head. "Well, it's better than nothing. Okay! Let's follow the crystals."

The captain snorted, "I fell bad to whoever have a journey with him, he just goes with the flow, no plans at all." Yamato just glared at him,"You don't have the right to said it."

Kouji and Tomoki still walking randomly, first they reached the Kanbara Inn, Kouji insist to went there, he said that it was the safest place of all, and you know what? It really is. The Inn is not melting or damage at all, it just like something protecting it. Tomoki explained everything that he knew. After the talk, they went outside again to look for Takuya and the brunette's friends.

Kouji walking infront of them while casting his spell, the archer found it very difficult to find out about him while didn't have to bring Kouichi. After collecting much of determination he start to open his mouth and "HEY THERE THEY ARE!" someone else beat him.

"Oh, it just you Tomoki." Said Junpei as he reached them, he walked to Tomoki, while Taichi and Yamato (mostly Yamato) hugged Kouji.

"At least be a little happy when you see me." The archer sighed, he saw the Knights, "Who are they?"

"Ah, they are Knights from the village, found them in some places. So who the skinny guy?" pointing at Kouji.

Tomoki lean closer to Junpei, whispered "He is the one our master been looking for."

"Are you serious? This is so easy, glad that over. Now we just bring him to the castle right?"

"That's not my decision to choose."

Junpei and Tomoki looked at the two knights, who checked on Kouji. The vice captain searched if there is any injury, while the captain just joking around talking as if the mist not in there.

"So none of you saw my brother?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Kouji. We have a job of our own, while we evacuate the villagers, Takuya still in the inn." Answered Yamato. Kouji just nodded and sighed.

"So~ Kouji, the crystals is your doing right? Or is it wolf mysterious talent?" Taichi grin.

Kouji blinked twice "Captain, I'm impress, you can still joke around in this condition, also your body is torn apart." Yamato laughed at the raven hair boy commented, the captain just chuckled nervously "Yes, it's my doing. Why did you asked?" The magician continued.

The brunette patted the smaller boy "Just don't force yourself, you just recovered. If Takuya find you fainted again, Wolf will be your dinner."

"WHAT! Why did you brought Wolf into this." The raven boy hugged his wolf.

"Let just say Takuya not like wolf very much." The vice captain smiled.

"Sorry to interrupted." The trio looked behind them, Junpei scratched his head, "but we still have situation here, the mist? Hello~?"

"Oh yeah, we have to find Takuya and your friend too." Taichi sighed.

"If they together it will be easy." Said Kouji.

"Why is that?" Tomoki looked curiously.

The magician pointed at Wolf, he kneeled down and shouted, "Wolf! Takuya Ate Your Food." wolf run straight while the other follow him, Kouji still using his magic to open the path.

"Can I ask you why you said that?" the defender asked.

"Ah~, my brother liked to took his food, they always fighting about little things. Now, Wolf remember Takuya scent without sniffing his stuff, there also this Takuya's radar in his mind." Kouji said, "Who are you anyway?"

"The name Junpei, I'm the little guys friend." He grinned.

"Oh! The one with no manners. My name Kouji, nice to meet you."

"WHAT! What did you said! I have no manners?" The brunette grabbed Kouji collar.

"Well that what I heard from Tomoki." The magician pointed at the archer who running away, now he already running beside Wolf.

"TOMOKI! WAIT UP YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" The defender ran leaving Kouji.

* * *

"Where is the source of this thing!" The brunette shouted.

"Maybe if I try to explode the whole vill-" before Kouichi finish his words "Don't you even tries to suggest that." Takuya pointed his sword at the Dark Magician.

"Alright, alright. Take the long way." Kouichi put both of his hands up, he sighed. Then he looked up at the sky, the mist not really thick if he looked up, there still a blue sky with white cloud, also the sun that was hiding behind them.

"Hey, Takuya." The magician called him and still looking to the sky. "What if the source not in the ground."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean, what if the source is above the ground, like I don't know. The sky?"

"Great, now you make me lose hope. If that thing in the sky how can we destroy it!" The brunette scratched his head.

Kouichi felt the mist got thicker, indeed the mist got thicker but the problem was it got thicker because the mist gather to them. Now, both of them was trapped, each skin got burned every second. _'We're so Doom.'_ They both taught that there is nothing they can do about it. Physical attack didn't work nor dark magic.

When all hopes seem to be lost.

_**CRYSTALLIZED**_

They're made it out alive, the mist became a crystal. Takuya and Kouchi looked around, to see what happened.

"Takuya! You there?" They heard a voice outside the crystal.

"Yep, still alive, dear brother." The brunette shouted back.

"Good. You can break the crystal on your own then."

"WHAT! You're not gonna do it for me?"

"Well, the fact that you can still shouting, you still have a lot of energy."

From inside they could hear a snicker and laughing from other people, the brunette kicked the crystal to break it.

"Ha ha, very funny captain." Takuya saw both of his captain and vice captain, laughed at him. The brunette just gave him an annoying look, from behind Kouichi looked at the people. There Junpei, Tomoki, two Knights he didn't know and a raven hair guy who remind him of his little brother.

"Is he your friend?" The raven boy asked Tomoki.

"Oh! Master." Tomoki ran to Kouichi.

'_Master? Why he calling his friend master?'_ Kouji a little confuse, but he more confuse to see Junpei still laughed at Takuya.

"Junpei, you aren't going to see your friend?" The magician tilted his head.

"Huh? Why should I?" He gave a confused look.

"Well, I don't really know. Just let him know your okay I guess."

"Nah. I'm just going to stand here and laughed at your brother." After the talk, he started to laugh again.

On Kouichi side, Tomoki told him about Kouji, but he still hadn't asked the magician anything related to Fener City or about a twin brother and the Prince thing. Kouichi was grateful to that, he saw his brother still looked fragile as he did in the Castle, _'At least he is happy.'_ He also notice the wolf. The pattern of the wolf reminded him of something that he was supposed to forget it.

"Well it's looked like there no more mist. Thanks Kouji." Taichi patted Kouji shoulder.

"No problem, Captain." He smiled.

"WHAT! How Much Magic Did You Use?" Takuya grabbed his brother shoulders and looked serious.

"Mmm…. Quiet a lot"

"Wolf you suppose to look after him, so he doesn't use any magic power!" The knight shouted at wolf.

"Hey don't shout at Wolf!" Kouji glared at his brother. Now, the doing the glaring contests, but suddenly the sky went dark. All of them looked at the sky, the mist spread again from the cloud and it started to come down slowly.

"Oh My God! Is that thing going to keep coming again!" Junpei face palm himself.

"Find some empty bottle." Kouji said.

"What did you said?" Yamato put his hand on the younger boy cheek "Why do you want to do with that? I don't want you to use any powerful magic Kouji."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Beside if that mist going to spread more that this all the village will be gone for good." He pointed at the sky, the Vice Captain let out a sighed and started looking for an empty bottle.

Sure finding an empty bottle is a piece of cake, but what about finding it on the wreck village. All the goods are broken or melted. While the mist keep going down.

"Hurry!" Kouji shouted. Wolf also kept barking.

"GOT IT!" Kouichi held the bottle high, he throw it to the magician. Kouji aim the bottle to the sky.

_**ABSORB**_

There a wind forming inside the bottle,it making the mist from the sky going in. It sucked all the things including the cloud where the mist came from, they suspect the core is inside the cloud, that why they can't look at it. It took a lot of time to make them got inside.

_**CRYSTALLIZE**_

_**DISSPERSE**_

The magician quickly using two spelled at the same time, after he crystallized the bottle, he destroyed all the crystal in the village.

"I-I thinks that was about it." Kouji panted, he fell so exhausted, using the _'Absorb'_ too long, he fell on his knee, still panting and sweating. Wolf concerned about him, he whimpering, stroked his face to Kouji face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath." The magician patted his pet.

Takuya knelt beside his younger brother, looking as concerned as Wolf. Kouji just gave him an exhausted smile. While his actual brother, Kouichi is debating if he should go to him or not. He didn't want to become too jump right him and took the role of a brother from Takuya and beside it's been 8 years since they saw each other.

The brunette help his little brother stands up, "Come on let's meet with the villagers."

* * *

Hahahahahaha….. Sorry for the wait, thank you for reviewing until now everyone.

I'm very sorry but I'm gonna have to post pone this story, I want to write all the One Shot and Drabble ideas from head…. Don't worry I'm still going to write the next chapter.


End file.
